


生死相隔

by Philiaf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf
Summary: 现代au年龄操作纽特比部长大
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander





	1. Chapter 1

嘈杂，坐在大厅里的帕西瓦尔在心里厌烦的对这里评价到，什么历史悠久的建筑，什么精美的装潢，一个小孩子能懂什么？他只能听见在这个能容下近千人的大厅里所有人都在谈论着什么，有些是熟人间的问候，有些是对今晚上演的歌剧的期盼，他们期盼这一次的演绎能给他们带来不一样的感觉，还有的就是想他这般大的孩子们拽着父母用尖锐的童音问这问那，这些声音像恼人的苍蝇在帕西瓦尔的耳边环绕，他轻皱起眉头强忍着想要逃离的心继续端坐在那里。  
越是不耐烦，周围的声音就越是如同嗜脑的虫子往脑子里钻，如此反复的恶性循环让他的头有些疼，更别提将他脖子勒得难受的蝴蝶结让他呼吸不畅，但父亲就坐在他的身边，他不敢随便乱动，出门之前就已经因为这个挨了骂，他不想在大庭广众之下被训斥，他握紧了小小的拳头，忍下心中的不快，期盼这场歌剧能快点开始，快点结束。他重新挺直了自己还没椅背高的小身板，捎带着扭了扭身子想要让血液循环到有些坐麻了的屁股那里。  
这样的扭动引起了他的母亲－－格雷夫斯夫人的注意，她的手轻柔地放在帕西瓦尔的头上，关心地问道：“帕西，亲爱的，你脸色不太好，哪不舒服吗？”  
“我没事。”帕西瓦尔违心地回答道，还咧了咧嘴，表现得自己真的没事一般，但最后还是没忍住指了指蝴蝶结，小心翼翼地说道，“就是太紧了，有些呼吸不畅。”  
“我就说那个蝴蝶结系得太紧，你爸爸就是不听。”格雷夫斯夫人的话中带着些抱怨，抬手就将蝴蝶结松了松。  
帕西瓦尔就觉得自己的脖子瞬间得到了解放，他轻舒一口气，头一次觉得呼吸竟是一件这么美好的事。  
“你太宠孩子了，从小就没有约束长大了能成什么事？”  
格雷夫斯先生不怒自威的声音让帕西瓦尔后背一僵，不敢再说什么，一动不动地等待歌剧开始。格雷夫斯夫人还想再说什么，灯光就在这时暗了下来，她也便闭嘴不再说话。万众期盼的歌剧即将开始，周围嘈杂的声音也逐渐消失。  
在黑暗的掩饰下帕西瓦尔终于忍不住了，大颗的泪珠在眼睛里打转，他委屈极了，他感觉自己不论做什么都是错的，功课也是不论做得再好都得不到一句像样的表扬，只是一句不冷不淡的“你还可以做得更好。”他无数次的在想自己为什么要生在格雷夫斯家，他宁可生在一个普通人家里，衣食无忧又怎样，自打他懂事以来就只能在玻璃窗前看着那些与之同龄的孩子们在外面嬉笑打闹，而自己则要去学习那些繁琐的功课，出了错还要被教鞭打手心，他无时无刻的都想逃离这个家，就像现在想逃离这个地方一样。  
要不就这么逃离吧。他握紧了拳头在心中如此想到。  
但当帷幕拉开后，他的这个想法就被抛到了脑后。开场是以一人独唱拉开的序幕，他的注意力全部都被缓缓地走到舞台上，穿着素色衣服的人吸引走了，其清澈的声音打开了帕西瓦尔的心房，抚平了他的思绪，他竖起耳朵去仔细聆听，此刻他就当自己是留声机，努力地将这个人的声音刻录在脑海中。他看过、听过很多种的独唱，却从未有过这样的感觉，就仿佛这个人不用刻意的去走位去寻找聚光灯的走向，而是聚光灯的光线就是为他而来，追随着他身影，如同剧院中所有人的目光一般。  
这个歌剧讲的到底是什么他根本无暇去管，他的目光一直追随着那个身影，在对方的戏份落幕的时候就满心期待着对方的再次出现，他头一次如此期待这出歌剧不要落幕，可这终究是不可能的。  
就在台上的人们一个个出来谢幕，观众们集体站立报以热烈的掌声的时候，帕西瓦尔偷偷地溜走了，他头一回做出如此反叛的事，冒着接下来的几天只能趴着睡觉的危险，仗着自己没发育好的矮小身材钻入后台，钻入挂满戏服的衣架里去蹲等那个人，周围的人越来越多，剧组的人们在这个后台里嬉笑打闹，其嘈杂的程度不比最开始在大厅里强到哪里去，但他却不觉得闹心，他专心致志地等着那个声音，但他还没有等到就被一个正好拉开衣架的壮汉看到了，他被一把提溜起来。  
“瞧瞧，瞧瞧，这是哪里来的小耗子？”  
是刚才的歌剧中饰演一个凶神恶煞的壮汉，即使卸了妆也还是眼露凶光。帕西瓦尔吓坏了，然而周围的人没有人同情他、可怜他的上前解围，只是站在那里像看笑话似的看着他。此时的他涨红了脸恨不得钻进地缝中，他支支吾吾地想要解释却被更大的声音盖了下去。  
“你要说什么？大点声！太小了听不见！”  
“卢卡斯你吓到他了。”  
帕西瓦尔一直在找寻的那个熟悉的声音从壮汉身后传来，他顺着声音的方向看到了刚才的那个人，对方还穿着剧服，妆还没来得及卸就用手里的毛巾擦着汗，脸上的妆全化了糊得满脸都是。  
周围的人有的向他打招呼，有的则打趣道：“阿尔忒弥斯，去照照你的样子吧，说花猫都是在夸你啊。”  
而青年则回答说：“汗黏在脸上很不舒服啊。”  
“阿尔忒弥斯，你怎么能保证这小崽子是不知道从哪里钻进来的鼠辈呢？想趁乱偷东西吗？”说到最后卢卡斯呲牙咧嘴的摆出凶恶的样子吓虎还被他提着的小孩。  
“放下他吧卢卡斯，你有见过哪个鼠辈穿着这么一身名贵的衣服？”  
被称为卢卡斯的壮汉在对方眼神的示意下心不甘情不愿的把帕西瓦尔放了下来。  
被松开脖领子的帕西瓦尔觉得今天谁都在跟自己的脖子过不去，他喘着粗气，揉着被勒得有些不舒服的脖子，他有些怨恨起了这个被称为卢卡斯的壮汉，本来是自己的错，不应该偷偷溜进来，但被对方如此粗暴的对待，让他把自己的错全抛到了脑后。他感激的抬头看向他此行的目的，即使对方的脸如花猫般，但还是让他倍感亲切。他这才注意到自己的身高也不过将将到对方腰部的地方。  
真高啊。他如此想道，不知道自己何时才能与对方平视，他很期盼着一天的到来。  
这时，帕西瓦尔想起对方的称呼－－“阿尔忒弥斯”，如果他没有记错的话这是希腊神话里的人物，他小心翼翼地问道：“阿尔忒弥斯？月亮女神阿尔忒弥斯？”  
“你真聪明。”青年微微弯了些腰，用修长的食指刮了刮帕西瓦尔的鼻子，“那是我的中间名，我叫纽特，你是从哪里迷路来的小少爷啊？”  
纽特伸出手温柔的整理帕西瓦尔被抓得有些皱的礼服，他灰绿色的眼瞳泛着笑意，帕西瓦尔发誓，他头一次见到这样好看的眼睛，同时他也记住了对方的名字，纽特，舌头与牙齿完美配合所发出的音节。  
“我叫帕西瓦尔。”紧接着又报了自己的全名，“帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。”  
“格雷夫斯？那个格雷夫斯？”  
周围的人一听到帕西瓦尔的姓氏便开始窃窃私语，谁不知道格雷夫斯是这个城市里最有钱有势的人，他膝下确有一子，年龄到也的确与他们面前的少年相仿。  
这下子卢卡斯慌了神儿，他刚才粗鲁的拽起了这个小少爷，还骂他是来偷东西的小耗子，他已经可以预见到自己的职业生涯就此结束了。  
纽特的脸色也变了变，这个孩子出现在这里如果处理不好，一顶诱拐儿童的帽子扣下来谁都吃不消。  
“凯特，去，把团长叫来。”他扭头对人群里的一个人说道。  
名为凯特的青年领了命，慌慌张张的跑了出去，纽特则拍了拍手说道：“好了好了，没什么好看的，不过就是一个孩子迷路跑到这里来了，大家也都别聚在这里了，卢卡斯，约翰，还有斯普森留下，其余人都散了。”  
有些人还想再说什么，却对上纽特严肃的眼神只好老老实实地离开了。  
“你知不知道你惹了多大的祸？”纽特苦笑着，揉乱了帕西瓦尔梳得整整齐齐的头发。  
帕西瓦尔低下头，他后知后觉的意识到自己给他们带来了麻烦，这一次不声不响的来到这里的后果不仅仅是他自己几天下不了地，也有可能让这里的人失业。  
肥胖的团长挪动着硕大的身躯紧赶慢赶的跑回来，这个时候格雷夫斯先生的幼子失踪的消息已经传开了，他一听说这个让人大动干戈的小家伙在后台被自己的团员发现时差点没晕过去。  
“这还用说吗，当然是送回去，现在！立刻！马上！”团长握着常年潮湿的手帕不停地擦着汗，嗓子里发出神经质的大叫。  
“那派谁去面对那个格雷夫斯先生？”被留下来，名为约翰的青年说出了这个问题让众人一下沉默了。  
商量来商量去，最后是他们和蔼可亲的胖团长拉着帕西瓦尔的手去找他的父母，他不停地叮嘱这个小少爷多替他们说说好话，不然他们就真的要卷铺盖走人了。虽然嘴上这么说，这位不断擦着汗的团长一路上也在心中打着算盘，把这样尊贵的小少爷带过去会不会有些物质上的犒赏？  
但团长的想法落空了，他没有得到感谢，只有劈头盖脸的质疑与谩骂。  
“我的儿子在这个剧院里失踪，又衣冠不整的被你这个所谓的团长带回来，我怎么能确信他不是被你们这里的谁拐走的？”  
“父亲不是这样的……”  
缩在母亲怀里的帕西瓦尔刚一开口就被吼了回去。  
“你闭嘴，我没让你说话！你今天的事咱们回去再算！”  
这一次帕西瓦尔没有像以前那样默默的忍受父亲的话，他激烈的反驳，是他自己乱动走丢的，跟这里任何的人都没有关系，在这样的争吵中他在自己父亲愤怒的目光中看到了厌烦，少年的心头一次冷了，冷得非常彻底，最后的结果是剧院为自己的看管不利道歉，而帕西瓦尔没有得到任何的惩罚，只得到了父亲的冷漠，这个时候他已经无所谓了。  
生活照旧，仿佛前一晚的风波没有发生过一样，帕西瓦尔在尴尬的气氛中慢慢吞吞地咬着面包，这时翻看早报的格雷夫斯先生说了句话让他几乎忘了呼吸。  
“昨天那个剧院的一个叫纽特·斯卡曼德的人死了，自杀。”  
帕西瓦尔听不见剩下的话了，他只能看见自己父亲的嘴在一张一合的说着什么。  
死了？纽特？那个在台上最瞩目的焦点，那个温柔的替他解围的人，死了？这怎么可能？像他那样的人怎么会就这样死了呢？帕西瓦尔疯了一样夺过父亲手中的报纸去找寻那篇文章，他最后在角落里看到了那篇讣告，潦草的几句概括了这个人的一生，再无其他。  
从那以后无人谈论这个在那天晚上大放异彩的青年，这个在事业巅峰期自杀的青年随着时间的流逝而被人淡忘，就像他的尸检报告那样盖棺定论，再无人问津。  
除了一人。


	2. Chapter 2

时间总是在不经意间快速流逝，其速度之快总会让人产生一种错觉，感觉并未过去多久，却已转瞬多年。就像现在的帕西瓦尔，他早已从一个孩童长为青年，褪去了稚嫩，变得更加成熟稳重起来，但在他心中的某一处一直停留在当年，停留在剧院，停留在遇见纽特的那一刻。  
一个多云的早晨，太阳躲在厚重的云朵后面懒洋洋地散发着光和热，帕西瓦尔顶着鸟窝一般的乱发坐在床上半睁着眼愣神儿，旁边的闹钟不停地响着，他却仿佛根本听不见似的。此时他的思绪根本不在这里，他回想着刚才的梦，他梦见了纽特，梦里的纽特站在舞台中央念着台词，而还是孩童的他坐在台下静静的聆听，一如当年，只是对方的那张脸上的妆容糊的不成样子，宛若花猫。  
帕西瓦尔自嘲的笑了一声，距那一天已过去了近二十年，跟家里决裂也过了近十年，自从离开家在外四处奔波后，他再也没做过梦，天知道为何他做了这个许久不做的梦。  
他用宽大的手搓了搓脸，脸颊两侧的青茬刺刺剌剌的刮着他的手，他抬起头叹了口气：“希望梦见他对今天来讲是个好兆头。”  
随即按下了吵闹许久的闹铃，下床洗漱。  
帕西瓦尔叼着牙刷打开窗户，看着室外阴沉沉的天，满是泡沫的嘴口齿不清地嘲讽了一句：“又是美好的一天。”  
“早啊帕西。”楼下的一个戴着鸭舌帽的青年挥舞着手中的报纸向他打招呼，“今天的早报我帮你带来了。”  
“唔唔唔。”刚好在漱口的帕西瓦尔唔哩呜噜的向对方道谢。  
他今天还有很多事要忙，时间已经有点晚了，让他不得不抓紧了手上的速度，他匆匆地洗漱完毕，没剃干净的下巴参差不齐的冒着青茬，他穿着一身最为普通的衣服，踩着磨出翻边的皮鞋“噔噔噔噔”地跑下楼梯。  
正好房东太太做好了早饭，他顾不得坐下，三两下吞便掉了煎蛋，叼着一片烤得正好的面包往外走。  
“我吃饱了，朵丽尔夫人，多谢您的早餐。”在跑到门口马上就要出去的时候又说了一句，“如果能再加点培根就更好了。”  
他把房东朵丽尔太太的“你多交房租我就给你加。”关在门内，骑上破旧不堪，发出难听的“嘎吱嘎吱”声的自行车骑行在路上，他今天要去拜访一个剧团里的老员工，这个人好像对当年的事知道点什么。他兴冲冲地骑着，想着昨晚的梦，或许这就是一种昭示，昭示着幸运之神已经降临在他的身边，他马上就要转运了。  
可惜，转的霉运，那个人就是个骗子，他的确是剧团的老员工，不过就是一个打杂的，知道的事还没帕西瓦尔多，翻来覆去的就说那么几个模棱两可的话，还不断在用肢体语言管他要钱，他都朝不保夕了，哪有多余的钱去给个骗子。  
从骗子家出来，帕西瓦尔转身向另一个方向骑去，他要去见见他的好友－－艾伦，希望能从在局里供职的他那里搞到点好消息。  
但刚一到约定好的老地方就对上了好友的冷脸。  
“帕西瓦尔，我真的拜托你不要一遍一遍的把我叫出来了，我也要上班，我的上司已经盯上我了。”穿着警服的艾伦无奈的说道。  
“对此我感到抱歉，我的朋友，那上回拜托你的事……”  
帕西瓦尔还没说完就被打断了。  
“没有任何更新的情报告诉你了，全都是那些，我已经反反复复告诉你很多遍了，在这个日新月异的年代谁还关心20年前的案子？”  
他的话触碰到了帕西瓦尔的底线，他拽住对方的衣领怒吼：“为什么没人再关心了！一个鲜活的生命就这样消亡了，而你们却一点作为都没有！你们干什么吃的！”  
被质疑工作能力的艾伦也火了，他也吼道：“这个案子早就结了！结了！判定是自杀！你还能找出什么！死心吧帕西瓦尔！你都快被这个人搞疯了！放着大好的前程不要，放弃了继承家业，那个人已经成为了你的心魔，你该放下了！”  
吼到最后，或许是把心中的不快都吼出来了，艾伦的怒火也消散得差不多了，他从兜里掏出一张纸条递给帕西瓦尔：“这是我最后一次帮你，这是约翰·麦迪逊的地址，当年的老员工之一，去问问他吧。”  
帕西瓦尔手中撺着这张纸条，向走远的好友道了声谢，艾伦没有回头只是摆了摆手。  
折腾了一天的帕西瓦尔费劲地骑着自行车来到剧院曾经的地方，也是他现在工作的地方。  
这个剧院自纽特死后便逐渐衰败了，就像是一个诅咒，这里的人们接连发生事故，老班底一个接一个的离开，直到最后宣布关门也不过五年的时间，很多人对此唏嘘不已，传言也是从那时开始的，说是当年的死在这里的那个新星的灵魂一直在这里搅得别人不得安生，这个传言被很多人所认可，将剧院增添了一丝不吉的色彩，即使在白天人们也不敢在此多停留半刻。  
剧院关门后一年，被一个商人接手，像是为了不再重蹈覆辙，这里被开发成了一个博物馆，做历史相关的展出，演出大厅也成了演讲大厅，从那以后这里也没发生过任何事故，当年的那个说法也被不攻自破，安安稳稳的经营到了现在。  
门口收发室的罗森先生一见到垂头丧气的帕西瓦尔便叫住了他：“帕西瓦尔，你的信。”  
他疑惑的接过信，道了声谢，拆开扫了一眼转身就跑：“替我请下假，我晚点到。”  
速度太快，以至于他都骑上自行车了，这句话才传入有些耳背的罗森耳中。  
帕西瓦尔风风火火地骑回了家，自行车都没有停稳就直接甩在了地上，他冲进家门看到一切都如以前一样有条不紊的进行着，谁的脸上都没有任何惊慌失措的表情，这让他有一丝疑惑。  
“少爷您回来了！”老态龙钟的管家看到帕西瓦尔惊喜的说道。  
“塞巴斯汀，我妈呢？我收到信说她病了。”一路飞骑回来的帕西瓦尔现在累得气喘吁吁，他大喘着气，急冲冲地问道。  
“夫人？”管家塞巴斯汀愣了一下，才反应过来，格雷夫斯夫人为了见自己的儿子谎称自己病了，“哦，夫人她今天早上是有些不太舒服。”  
“不太舒服？信上可写的是重病……啊！”  
刚才的疑惑在一瞬间想清，没人惊慌失措，是因为他母亲为了把他叫回来而假称自己重病，一想至此他立即转身就走，不是他硬心肠不愿见他的母亲，而是不愿见……  
“站住！”  
严厉的声音让帕西瓦尔脚步一顿，这就是他不愿回家的原因，他的父亲。  
“父亲，许久不见，看您身体还如当年那般硬朗我便放心了。”迅速说完冠冕堂皇的场面话，帕西瓦尔没做停留继续往外走。  
“我叫你站住！”  
“亲爱的，”闻讯赶来的格雷夫斯夫人占到他们二人中间，“帕西他好不容易回来一次，咱们就和和气气的……”  
“不必了，我上班已经晚了，再见。”  
“帕西……”  
“帕西瓦尔！你还要执迷不悟到什么时候？”  
帕西瓦尔慢慢地握紧了拳头，努力让自己冷静下来，调整好情绪继续往前走。  
“你再往前走一步，我便没你这个不孝子！”  
这句话终于让帕西瓦尔绷不住了，他转过身冲他的父亲大吼：“很好！我也没你这样的爸！”  
“帕西瓦尔！”  
与这一声相伴的是清脆的巴掌声，这一刻，仿佛整个房间里的空气都凝结了，格雷夫斯夫人的手还在半空中僵立着，她喘着粗气不敢置信自己刚才竟打了自己一直疼爱的儿子。  
“帕西，我……”  
“我没事。”帕西瓦尔用手遮挡住红肿的半边脸便离开了这个家，格雷夫斯夫人趴在她的丈夫怀中痛哭。  
帕西瓦尔知道自己搞砸了，他不想发火，更不想让他的母亲忧心忡忡，但每一次回到那个家他总是会忍不住的发脾气，他厌恶这个家，厌恶他的父亲趾高气昂的样子。  
他为了找寻纽特死亡的真相不断奋斗着，他的父亲则把他的话当成笑话，所以他成年后做的第一件事便是离开这个家。

帕西瓦尔有气无力地骑着破旧的自行车，他重新站在剧院门前，回忆着过去的种种。  
当年与家里决裂的帕西瓦尔被封锁了所有的应聘之道，他费劲了心思才成功应聘成为了这里的一名安保人员，负责夜间巡逻。薪水不高，但他已经知足，他靠着这点微薄的薪水读完了大学，一直不断的找寻线索，虽然辛苦却也有了些成果。  
他有时会去大厅坐一会儿，回想当年的事情，回想这几年发生的一点一滴，他每次都会对着空气发誓，一定会找到真相。  
而现在，帕西瓦尔手中握着约翰家的地址，如果这个人就是他所知道的那个约翰，那他肯定知道一些事情，找寻了这么多年，帕西瓦尔终于看到了点希望。就是约翰的家离这里有一点距离，一天往返已是极限，这让没多少假的帕西瓦尔犯了愁。  
终于在看了主管三天冷眼后，帕西瓦尔的假终于批下来了。此时，他正坐在颠簸的巴士里，看着窗外从云朵间露出本容的太阳，期盼这是一个好的开始。  
辗转了几趟车，帕西瓦尔终于来到约翰现在住的地方，在询问位置的时候，他听到了对于这个约翰的一些事情，这里的人对他的评价并不好，经常性地消失不见，每次回来都喝得酩酊大醉，耍酒疯到凌晨已是家常便饭，但除了扰民以外他没再干过什么，让人不好将他轰走，幸好没有轰走，不然帕西瓦尔真的不知道该去哪里找他了。  
帕西瓦尔敲开了约翰家的门，万幸对方在家，他不想白跑一趟。  
“您好，是约翰先生吗？”帕西瓦尔忍受着扑面而来的混合的臭味，开口问道。  
“是的，你是？”颓废的中年人挺着肥硕的肚子，满脸写着不耐烦，这个邋里邋遢，头发油腻，浑身散发着怪异味道的人便是约翰。  
不知道离开剧团后，约翰发生了什么事变成了现在的这个样子，但隐约的还能瞧出当年的影子，帕西瓦尔确定自己没有找错人。  
“呃……我叫爱德华。”帕西瓦尔编了一个假名，他不知道这个曾被纽特信任的人他能否信任，他不想那么快的暴露自己，“我是城市周刊的记者，想写一下你们剧团当年的一些事。”  
“哦？我们有什么好写的？”贫困潦倒的约翰狐疑地看着眼前的年轻人，他咂巴了下嘴，“有什么报酬吗？”  
说着，他的手伸向了门把手，只要这个年轻人说没钱，他立刻就会关门。  
帕西瓦尔看到了对方的小动作，他急忙点头：“有！有的！”  
“吼吼。”一听到有钱可拿，约翰的态度立刻发生了转变，他眉开眼笑的说道，“这你就问对人了，我约翰可是当年的台柱之一啊。”  
“那您知道什么关于那位纽特先生的事吗？”  
帕西瓦尔的话打断了要将门打开的约翰的动作，他警觉的看向这个自称为记者的青年，眼珠子转了几转，随即就说道：“很多事情我都记不清了，你找错人了。”  
帕西瓦尔看到对方是这样的反应，立刻便明白对方是知道什么的。  
“等一下约翰先生！”帕西瓦尔顶住就要合上的门，他用自己最快的语速说道，“我刚才撒谎了，很抱歉，不知道您还记不记得，我是当年钻到后台去的那个孩子，我是帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。”  
“格雷夫斯？”  
约翰听到这个名字愣了一下，他还记得那天差点给他们带来灭顶之灾的这个名字，虽然后来发生的事也让他们走向了灭亡。他看着眼前已经长开了的脸，去回想当年那个孩子的样子，好像是有几分相似，至少脸上的那两个痣他可是印象深刻。  
“你好好的不当自己的大少爷，来找我做什么？”还没等帕西瓦尔回答，又继续说道，“进来吧。”  
帕西瓦尔刚一进去便有一种窒息的感觉，虽然自己住的公寓房间比这里小了很多，但跟这里一比简直强了百倍。  
整个房子内部格局非常局促，客厅即是厨房又是餐厅，乱七八糟的杂物摆满了整个空间，几乎没有下脚的地方，许久没刷的盘子堆满整个水池，边边框框上积了厚厚的一层灰，空气中也飘满了灰尘，在这样的环境里帕西瓦尔即使没有洁癖也很难受，他感觉灰尘在他的嗓子中进进出出，非常的痒，他不自觉的挠了挠脖子。  
“坐。”约翰顺手指了一把没堆放什么东西的椅子，又去给帕西瓦尔倒水，他从水池里挑了一个还算干净的杯子随便冲了冲，“咖啡，茶？”  
帕西瓦尔把这些都看在了眼里，他礼貌地拒绝了对方：“谢谢，不用麻烦了。”  
“这怎么好意思。”约翰在橱柜里翻了翻，掏出一个不知道何时在那里的茶包，“没有咖啡了，就茶吧。”  
帕西瓦尔决定一口都不碰。  
“我记得格雷夫斯家族的企业没有破产啊，你怎么穿得那么寒酸？”  
约翰一边说着，一边将冒着热气的杯子放在帕西瓦尔面前的桌子上，往他彰显屋子主人地位的沙发上一坐，已经有些不堪重负的沙发发出了难听的哀鸣声，它的寿命快到尽头了。  
“我脱离了那个家，为了寻求答案。”  
“什么答案？”  
“纽特死亡的真相。”  
帕西瓦尔的话让约翰顿住了举杯喝茶的动作，他用一种难以琢磨的神情看向帕西瓦尔：“你……你是这么多年来第一个想要寻查答案的人。纽特的确不是正常死亡，但你知道，我们出身卑微，无法为他伸张正义。”他坐在塌陷了的沙发上陷入了回忆，“那天你走了以后，阿尔忒弥斯－－我还是习惯这么叫他，或许你无法理解，他就像这个名字一样，是我们的月神，那天阿尔忒弥斯被团长臭骂了一顿，我们都知道是那个胖子在你父亲那里吃了瘪，怒火没处发泄就转给了他，等他出来的时候只是笑笑说‘没什么，孩子没事就好。’”说到这里，约翰看了帕西瓦尔一眼，“接下来我们继续吃吃喝喝，庆祝那天的成功首演，很晚才陆续睡去，因为喝太多的酒，我是被尿憋醒的，膀胱都快炸了，那种感觉你知道，真是不愿多想，醒来的时候迷迷糊糊的没有看时间不知道是几点，但天还很黑，应该离日出还早得很，我出去放水回来正好看到他点着灯在纸上写着什么？”  
“写什么？”帕西瓦尔打断道。  
“不知道，事发第二天没人发现那些纸，可能被他或别的什么人给烧了吧。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后……然后第二天早上在后巷发现了他的尸体，他被发现的时候……的时候……”  
约翰说不下去了，他到现在到无法忘记他们的副团长当时的样子，没了血色的身躯，脸已经肿得认不出来，身上一道道的勒痕，还有那些……印记，他看向坐在对面的青年，这个人的心中定有一个最完美、最不能被亵渎的阿尔忒弥斯，他不能破坏这个形象，他跳过了那些描述直接说了结果：“警方定为自杀，哼，”他讥讽的笑了一声，“我可真没见过哪个自杀会是那个样子的。接下来的事，我想你应该也打听得七七八八了吧，我们的剧团当即解散重组，老人一个都不在了，我们各奔东西，后来新组的剧团开始人员流失，大剧院也逐渐入不敷出，最后，就彻底解散了，什么都没了。”  
“就这些？”  
“就这些，这是我知道的全部了，但你可以去问问卢卡斯，他是那天巡夜的，或许他知道一些我不知道的，这是他的地址。”约翰在一张小纸条上写上了对方的地址，递给了帕西瓦尔。  
从约翰那里回来后，帕西瓦尔觉得自己离真相更近了一步，他从约翰的话中证实纽特的死绝非自杀，他需要更多的线索去组成最后的真相，卢卡斯或许就是这个关键。他一直在找机会去卢卡斯那里一趟，无奈，对方离这里很远，而他的假已经少得支撑不了这段行程。  
要等到连假的时候吗？帕西瓦尔心想。  
在这样等待的日子里，他遇到了那个乞丐，在一个雷雨交加的夜里。


	3. Chapter 3

前一刻还是晴空万里，点缀在夜空中的星星争相闪烁，草丛间的虫鸣此起彼伏，组成悦耳的乐章。而此刻，乌云遮盖了一切，狂风席卷着大地，破坏了本属于这个夜晚的祥和。  
剧院老旧的玻璃窗被风刮得震天响，大颗的雨滴从天空砸向地面，连绵不绝的溅起一个又一个的水花。  
在这样恶劣的夜晚，帕西瓦尔没有躲在值班室悠哉悠哉的看电视，他一如既往的做着夜间的巡逻工作，但不同以往，他需要更勤快一些，因为他要面对一个非常让人头疼的敌人——漏雨。即使这个剧院定期做维护，但这样古老的建筑还是会有一些漏雨的地方让人防不胜防。  
今晚还好，或许是前段时间的维护起了作用，暂时还没有发现漏雨的地方，这让帕西瓦尔松了口气。这时，夹杂在雨声与风声的撞击声突兀的钻进他的耳中，这个声音让他皱起浓厚的眉，一股不好的预感涌上心头，他循着声音来到三楼的走廊，只见敞开的窗户被风吹得不停晃动，撞击在窗框上发出“哐哐”的声音，瓢泼的大雨随着风落进室内，淌了一地的水，形成小小的水洼。帕西瓦尔暗骂了一声该死，跑过去关紧窗户，一地的水让他无比头痛，他同时也注意到一串泥脚印，一串脏兮兮的泥印从敞开的窗户处向深处延伸。  
“乞丐”这个词在帕西瓦尔的脑中翻牌，这种事不是第一次发生了，像这样恶劣的天气里偶尔会有乞丐试一下运气，找个空子钻进来，虽然轰他们出去也是帕西瓦尔的工作，不过只要没有什么小偷小摸的事发生，他基本上就睁一只眼闭一只眼，让他们躲一阵。  
不过眼前的状况超出以往，这一串泥脚印的主人不像以前的那些人，根本不懂得什么叫小心谨慎，肮脏的泥印侵害的范围广泛，还弄脏了地毯，如果帕西瓦尔不及时清理干净，最后让主管知道了的话，不仅这月的奖金要打水漂，请假的事可能都要没戏了。  
“真是会给我找事！”帕西瓦尔骂骂咧咧的顺着脚印追了上去，他在心里想着一定要赶在受灾面积没有继续扩散前找到对方。  
万幸，他很快就找到了那个乞丐，那人穿着破破烂烂的，几乎可以算是破布条的衣服，身上的污泥和着雨水滴落在地，形成一片片脏兮兮的小水洼。  
“嘿！站住！说你呢！”帕西瓦尔语气不善的冲对方大吼，可惜这没什么用，对方就像耳聋一般，没有任何停顿继续向前走去。  
帕西瓦尔的火气一下被拱起，他灵巧的避开水渍追上去，一把抓住对方的肩膀——细瘦得让人吃惊的臂膀。乞丐这才有所反应，他回过头看向帕西瓦尔，一双清澈的眼睛点缀在脏兮兮的脸上是那样明亮，这双眼就像一汪深潭让人移不开目光。  
帕西瓦尔看着这双眼仿佛想到了什么，记忆中的一根弦被拨动，但此刻他无暇顾及这些，没好气地命令这个乞丐呆在原地别动，转身去找水桶和抹布，可等他回来的时候乞丐不见了，只留下一串通向大厅的泥脚印。  
“该死！”  
帕西瓦尔咒骂一声，扔下手中的东西就追了过去，他无意间注意到地上的脚印没有任何犹豫，笔直地向大厅走去，好像对方来此的目的就是那里。  
“这人到底想要做什么？”他的心中满是疑问。  
他当即追了上去，离大厅越近，断断续续的哼唱传入帕西瓦尔的耳中，他的眉皱得更深了，一个身影在他脑海中浮现，是一个早就埋入黄土的人。  
这是纽特生前最后一场演出所唱过的那个独唱，独特的声线与尾音让帕西瓦尔脑中的身影清晰起来，所有的线索都指向一个答案，震惊之余，他心里想着不可能，这个曲子自那以后无人再唱，所有的人都像是躲避晦气一般，将整个剧目就此封存，更何况一个乞丐更不应该知道这个曲子。  
大厅的门毫无意外的敞开了一条缝，橙色的灯光透过缝隙照射在走廊上，脏兮兮的手印印在洁白的门上，是那样突兀，但帕西瓦尔没有注意到这些，他无暇注意到这些，他只想确认心中所想，他推开那扇门，走了进去，只见那个乞丐站在舞台的中央，忘我地哼唱着当年那出歌剧的那首曲子，这个声音穿过时空，与帕西瓦尔脑海中的声音重叠在一起。  
他呆愣在那里，一瞬不瞬的看着那名乞丐，全然忘记自己前来的目的，良久，才不敢置信地将那个封印在心中多年的名字唤出：“纽……特？”  
乞丐好像听到了这声轻唤，这才注意到帕西瓦尔的到来，他立刻停止了哼唱，静静的站在舞台上，用他那双纯净的眼眸看向台下唯一的听众，然后，他笑了。  
帕西瓦尔被这个笑容晃得几乎无法移开目光，这与他记忆中的笑容别无二致，只愣了片刻的神，他便一个箭步冲到台上。  
“嘿，你对我有印象吗？”他的语气不像刚才那样，现在反而透着一种小心翼翼。  
乞丐露出抱歉的笑容摇了摇头。  
帕西瓦尔抓抓头一想也是，当年自己就是几岁的小鬼，这么多年过去了对方怎么可能认得出他来，他没有放弃，继续问道：“我是帕西瓦尔，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，这你想起什么了吗？”  
乞丐还是摇头。  
“那你还记得什么吗？把你记得的事跟我说说，不要害怕，我不是坏人，我能帮助你。”  
乞丐露出低落的表情，修长的手指落在唇上，他犹豫了许久才张开嘴露出了自己口腔，又很快闭上，只是这一下，帕西瓦尔就已经能清楚的看到对方原本是舌头的位置空空如也。他的双手不由自主地握紧，修剪得干净漂亮的指甲嵌进掌心的肉中，竟不觉得疼，这时对方枯瘦的手伸过来，放在他的拳头上拍了拍，他抬头看向那个乞丐，就见对方张了张嘴用嘴型说了一个名字，一个他最熟悉不过的名字－－纽特。  
这一晚，帕西瓦尔从没有如此忙碌过，他不仅清扫干净了所有污水，还给那个乞丐好好冲了个澡，露出他本来的干净面庞，衬得他的眼睛更加清澈，细瘦的身子能看到根根分明的肋骨，扎的帕西瓦尔的眼睛生疼，他立刻翻出同事的储备粮让他吃，还给他在偌大的馆内找了个藏身之处，他费尽心思的做这一切。  
在他看来即使这人不是纽特，那也是与他相关的人，他甚至在想，如果这个乞丐真的是纽特呢？这个想法虽傻，但他真的想就这样相信下去。  
关于纽特的样子，帕西瓦尔除了舞台上画着浓重妆容的样子，就只记得那张花猫脸，纽特的死虽然上了报纸，但没有刊登任何一张照片，他更加无从确定纽特的样貌，他现在只能相信眼前的人就是纽特，可是约翰和其他人也的确说他死了，可这个乞丐的声音和眼睛，还有那个笑容，给人的感觉都太像了，这使得他不得不开始怀疑纽特是不是真的死了，如果是假死的话又是为了什么？躲避仇家吗？  
但不知为何他并没有那种像是找寻到宝藏的喜悦感，他的内心平静得毫无波澜。  
他扭头看向跟在自己身后一起巡逻的那个青年，内心一阵嘀咕。  
没关系，再过几天就要去见卢卡斯了，或许他能告诉我一些事情，没准纽特当年就是假死呢。他在心中安慰自己。  
帕西瓦尔的假总算是批下来了，代价是年终的奖金减半，他几乎要捶足顿胸了，只得期盼此行值得。  
“我明天去见卢卡斯，你还记得他吗？那个长相凶悍的壮汉。”帕西瓦尔在临行前一晚对青年说道。  
青年只是摇了摇头，露出抱歉的表情。  
“那你跟我一起吗？”  
青年还是摇头。  
“好吧，我也不勉强你，我不在的这段时间你一定要躲好了，好吗？”  
这次青年点了点头。

这次不能像探访约翰那样只是倒几班巴士就可以了，帕西瓦尔踏着朝阳一路骑行至列车站，他提着简陋的行李迈上了去往乡村的列车。  
帕西瓦尔对卢卡斯的印象说不上好，他一直记着当初自己被对方一把提起的事，他只能期盼对方的性子能随着时间的流逝变得温和一些。  
窗外的景色逐渐变了样，从一栋栋高楼变为一片片的玉米地，还未到收成的季节，绿油油的让人心旷神怡。坐了快一天的车，帕西瓦尔终于到达了此行的目的地。  
他是在玉米地里找到卢卡斯的，他已不再是记忆中的那个粗壮的大汉，他反而瘦得脱了形，深深的眼窝下是重重的黑眼圈，他的一切都在诉说着他过得不好。  
当他说清了来意，换来的是卢卡斯的一声嗤笑：“早就结案了，即便是抓住了凶手，可追诉期也过了，这还有什么用？”  
“我知道，约翰更知道，但他还是告诉了我你的地址不是吗？其实大家心里都憋着一股气，找到凶手，不论何时，为了给纽特伸张正义，不是吗？而且你真的认为，凶手会不再作案吗？只要有一个没有过追诉期，不管是谁的，我都要让他受到法律的制裁。”  
“法律……我们曾经深报希望的法律最后给我的留下的只有绝望，仅仅因为我们身份卑微……”卢卡斯说不下去了，他的大手使劲搓了搓脸，遮掩眼角的泪。  
“所以我们就更要团结……”  
还未等帕西瓦尔说完，卢卡斯大手一挥，打断了他的话。  
“有什么用呢？你不过是在自我感动的去寻求答案，你能让他复活吗！”即使是这样的卢卡斯，在他提高嗓音的时候也有一股不怒自威的架势。  
“我不能！但我不想让他死得这么不明不白！”帕西瓦尔没有退却，昂着头与卢卡斯对视。  
面对这个年轻人，卢卡斯最终败下阵来，他席地而坐，开始回忆那一晚的事。  
“那一天本应是我值夜班，很多人都喝得烂醉，但我只敢喝几口意思一下，后来团长想把我临时换下来，我不乐意，很不客气的对团长骂骂咧咧的，说着什么‘早知道就多喝几口了，好酒都被喝光了！不给酒就免谈！’团长二话不说直接塞了两瓶酒给我，那是他唯一一次没有跟我们这种人讨价还价，特别的痛快。我一个人独享了两瓶酒，醉的不省人事，那一晚我睡得特别香。”卢卡斯深吸一口气，最后还是没有控制好情绪，鼻涕眼泪哗哗的流出来，“我真的后悔，当时为什么不坚持一下呢，只是两瓶酒而已啊，那可是阿尔忒弥斯啊，小子你知道吗，你知道他对我们来讲是什么吗？没有他，我就是街边的烂泥！”  
卢卡斯的哭嚎声让刚好路过的土狗受了惊吓，一溜烟小跑的逃走了，帕西瓦尔不知该安慰什么，但他从对方的话里找到了关键的人物——“团长”，他还记得那个肥胖的团长的嘴脸。  
“是因为没在父亲那里讨到好处的迁怒吗？”帕西瓦尔在心中思索。  
等卢卡斯终于哭够了，他才继续说：“后来的事你也知道了，阿尔忒弥斯死了，还是那种死法，大家还没从震惊和悲痛中走出来的时候剧团解散，团长再没有了踪影，而当晚发生的事我不敢告诉任何人，我一直觉得阿尔忒弥斯是被我间接害死的，他们不会原谅我的。”  
最后，卢卡斯承认自己像逃避现实一样搬离了剧院所在的城市，来到这个与世无争的地方，这里的人们善待身边的一切，能让人忘记那些不好的事物，抛弃记忆深层的那些黑暗，只记住世间的那些美好。  
帕西瓦尔拍了拍对方的肩膀以示安慰，又将前几日发现的那个乞丐的事告诉了卢卡斯，他沉思了一会才说道：“阿尔忒弥斯是真的死了，你说的那个人或许只是长得像吧。”他抓着光秃秃的脑袋，最后的那句话有些不太肯定，接着他又问道，“阿尔忒弥斯的墓就在这里，结案以后我就把他带到这里安葬了，这样至少可以让他安安静静的躺在下面，远离那个伤害他的城市，你要去看看吗？”  
“去。”  
帕西瓦尔想都没想就同意了，他从来没有想过自己还有机会给对方扫墓，他用尽了办法也没有找到的墓，原来是在这里。  
那是一个简陋得不能再简陋的墓，连石碑都没有，只是一个简单的刻着名字的木质十字架。  
“他的家人呢？”帕西瓦尔问蹲在一旁的卢卡斯。  
“他是孤儿，从小长在孤儿院里，好不容易混出来，却是这样的下场。”

帕西瓦尔顺利的得到了他想要的消息，比预计的时间更早地回来了，或许是心情大好，就连主管的冷言冷语都头一次没有在意。  
当天晚上他继续值自己的夜班，待换好衣服出来时，他看到那个疑似纽特的青年站在门口等他。  
“你……”帕西瓦尔拖了很长的音，最后也没有将“你真的是纽特吗？”这句话问出。  
帕西瓦尔放弃了这个问题，他觉得自己的这个问题特别傻，直接将话换成了：“我这次没白去，很快就能真相大白了。”  
说完，他就准备开始今晚的巡逻。  
就在这时，他的后背传来一阵钻心的痛，他能感觉到有什么刺入了自己的体内，穿透了皮肤，穿透了脏器，随后便感觉到有什么滚烫的液体浸湿了自己后背的衣物，在他倒地的一刻看到那个青年用冰冷陌生的表情看着他，手里拿着滴血的匕首。  
这是帕西瓦尔昏迷前最后的记忆。

当帕西瓦尔再次苏醒的时候，他发现自己完好无损的站在一个陌生的环境里，在他眼中这个世界除了自己和脚下的路以外，只剩下白色，而且白得过于不真实。  
他不清楚自己在哪，或许说他知道但不敢面对，他轻易的相信了一个人，换来的是这样的结果，让他不禁一阵自嘲。  
“真的是太傻了。”他自言自语道。  
最终，他向前迈了一步，他倒要看看这条路通向哪里。  
帕西瓦尔在这个白茫茫的世界里走了很久，他脚下的路一直不断的在往前延伸，连分叉出来的小路都没有，他不知道还要走多久，他已经累了，但每一次想要放弃的时候都有一股莫名的动力让他继续往前走。  
快了，还有一点。这句话从他的脑海中浮现。  
什么快了？什么还有一点？自己快死了吗？还有一点就要去天堂了吗？帕西瓦尔开始胡思乱想。  
他终于看到了一条岔路口，隐约看到那里站着一个人，帕西瓦尔简直像见到救星一样，他急奔过去看清了那个人的样貌。对方穿着粗布衣服，有着金棕色的短发，发梢杂乱的翘着，脸上点点的雀斑是太阳留给他的美好印记的证明，灰绿色的眼睛带着笑意，此刻正一瞬不瞬地看着帕西瓦尔。  
那双眼打开了他记忆的大门，多么熟悉的颜色啊，那是他一直追逐的颜色，那是他早已烙印在心底的颜色。  
“纽……特。”帕西瓦尔的嘴唇颤动，几乎激动的说不出话来。  
青年点了点头，承认了自己的身份。  
“你长大了呢，帕西瓦尔。”纽特的声音还如当年那样清澈，只是这一次不是像花猫那样看不清真容。  
帕西瓦尔苦笑了一声，当年的那份讣告连对方的照片都没有登，对他来讲印象最深刻的便是那张花猫一般的脸，所以他认错了一次便导致自己到了这步田地。  
纽特没有更多的寒暄，他伸出手指向交叉路口右边的那条路：“你不属于这里。回去吧，你属于那里。”  
帕西瓦尔没有看向那条路，也没有管对方说的什么，他只是走上前一把抱住了这个终于可以平视的人，紧紧地，不想松开。  
纽特从一开始的惊讶转为接受，他没有立刻推开对方，任由他抱着自己。纽特知道这个当年跑进后台的孩子为了自己吃了多少的苦，他都看着呢。时间永远是不等人的，帕西瓦尔留在这里的时间所剩不多，纽特拍了拍对方的后背示意他该走了。  
“我会找到的，我一定会找到的，等我！”  
这是帕西瓦尔离开前留下的话，纽特对此只是笑着摇了摇头，他不认为过了这么多年还能找到什么指证凶手的线索。


End file.
